coronationstreetfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 437 (17th February 1965)
Plot Emily corners Ken into giving her a lesson when Val lets slip that it's his half-day. Norman rings Miami Modes about Florrie's dress and thanks Elsie for listening to his woes. Elsie is taken with him. Norman plans to take Florrie to an engineering exhibition but she's busy doing her post office accounts. Charlie tries to interest the regulars in his life insurance policies. Florrie worries that she's too set in her ways to go back to Norman and asks Elsie for advice. Elsie tells her to make the most of it. Emily nearly reverses into another car in the first minute of the lesson. She later indicates the wrong way and blocks an entire lane of traffic, causing an angry motorist to lecture Ken. Elsie has nothing to do on her afternoon off so takes Dennis to the Luxy. She cancels her plans when Norman invites her to the exhibition, promising to make it exciting. Emily feels exhilarated after her lesson. Ken finds it hard work teaching her as she has no sense of danger. He makes an excuse to get out of taking her out again at the weekend. Dennis doesn't approve of Elsie going out with Norman and writes to Linda. Annie informs Florrie that Norman took Elsie in her place. Elsie and Norman don't stay long at the exhibition and end up back at Norman's hotel. Elsie tells Norman she's always wanted to see a bit of the world. She realises they're becoming attracted to each other and leaves before they say something they'll regret. Her resolve weakens as soon as she does and she goes back to spend the evening with Norman. Cast Regular cast *Annie Walker - Doris Speed *Jack Walker - Arthur Leslie *Elsie Tanner - Patricia Phoenix *Len Fairclough - Peter Adamson *Dennis Tanner - Philip Lowrie *Miss Nugent - Eileen Derbyshire *Florrie Lindley - Betty Alberge *Kenneth Barlow - William Roache *Valerie Barlow - Anne Reid *Charlie Moffitt - Gordon Rollings *Stan Ogden - Bernard Youens Guest cast *Dorothy Greenhalgh - Joan Francis *Norman Lindley - Glyn Owen Places *Rovers Return Inn - Public/snug *9 Coronation Street - Front room *11 Coronation Street - Back room *Corner Shop - Back room *Miami Modes - Better Dress salon *Unnamed hotel - Hotel room *Weatherfield streets Notes *The sequence of Ken Barlow giving Emily Nugent a driving lesson were film recorded on location. The motorist who argues with Ken in the same scene is uncredited. *From Episode 172 (6th August 1962) to Episode 459 (5th May 1965) the programme featured a standardised cast list for the regular characters. This means that in this episode the following were credited but did not appear: Ena Sharples (Violet Carson), Minnie Caldwell (Margot Bryant), Albert Tatlock (Jack Howarth), Lucille Hewitt (Jennifer Moss), Hilda Ogden (Jean Alexander), and Irma Ogden (Sandra Gough). *''TV Times'' synopsis: A hair-raising hour for Kenneth and a change of plans for Elsie *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast - 9,440,000 homes (1st place) Category:1965 episodes